Rider X Precure: Cosmic Hearts
by Toby Danger
Summary: It's summer time, and The Kamen Rider Club find themselves facing not only the Zodiarts, but a powerful otherworldly threat unlike anything they've encountered. Luckily, they have met new allies to fight alongside them... a pair of cute magical girls in frilly dresses? Two different kinds of hero unite to save the world! Kamen Rider Fourze/Heartcatch Pretty Cure crossover.


**Rider x Precure**

**Cosmic Hearts**

**By Toby Danger**

This story contains spoilers for most of Kamen Rider Fourze, (up to episode 40) Kamen Rider Movie Wars Megamax, and most of Heartcatch Precure.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Clash Of The Heroes**

"IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTS SUMMER TIME!"

The various students making their way out of Amanogawa High's main entrance flinched and diverted away from the pompadour-headed boy who was currently yelling at the sky with his arms raised. Although Gentaro's loud proclamations were pretty common to most students these days, he could still startle people once in a while.

Kengo rolled his eyes as he and the rest of the Kamen Rider Club walked up to him. "Yes Kisaragi, we are aware. You don't need to yell."

"Aw, c'mon Kengo!" Gentaro spun to face him. "This isn't just any summer. This is the last one we'll ever have as students here!"

"Yeah!" Yuki joined in, looking a little more hyperactive than usual. "So we gotta make this one extra special!"

I second that!" JK spoke, a skip in his step. "After all we've been through these last few weeks, I'm looking forward to finally kicking back and chilling out!"

Tomoko smiled "It will be nice to have some peace and quiet for once.." She said in her quiet voice.

Kengo frowned. "You all do realise that just because it's summer, that doesn't mean the Zodiarts are going to just stop appearing, right? Whatever they're up to, they're still going to inact their plans."

"I guess.." Yuki's face fell. "Boy, you'd think even evil organisations would want to take the summer off."

"We're not that lucky, unfortunately." Ryusei shrugged.

The group began walking down the street as Ryusei continued. "Still, we haven't seen much activity from them for a while. Maybe they've been stalled trying to find the rest of those Horoscope Zodiarts. It gives us a little breathing space.."

"Yeah, so while we got it, let's grasp summer with both hands and make plenty of great memories!" Gentaro cheered.

Ryusei sighed. "Nothing ever gets you down, does it Gentaro?"

"Life's too short to be miserable, bro!" Gentaro grinned. "So as your friend, I'm gonna do my best to make this everyone's best summer ever."

"Wow, thanks.." Kengo muttered sarcastically.

"So what is everyone planning to do for summer, anyway?" Yuki asked the group.

"I have no definite plans.." Ryusei spoke. "But in a while I'm going over to Suraboshi High to meet with Jiro and some other friends."

"Oh yeah, your buddy." Gentaro said. "Hey, how is he? I haven't heard much about him in a while."

"He's been recovering really well, just got out of the hospital a short while ago. He's planning to take remedial classes throughout the summer to make up for all the classes he missed, so this will be one of the few times we get to hang out together."

"Well hey, tell him your pals at AGHS said hi, and he can visit us anytime!"

Ryusei frowned. "I don't think I should tell him about the club just yet. He's got enough stuff to handle without adding bases on the moon and Kamen Riders..."

"Well I got loads of plans!" Yuki declared. "I'm gonna take a full day tour of JAXA, visit the science museum, explore craters on the moon.."

"Don't you do those things on your off time anyway?" Kengo spoke.

"I need to do some shopping, my mother is complaining about my fashion styles again.." Tomoko murmured.

"Ooh, you should ask Miu-sempai, I'm sure she could help you find a new look." Yuki replied.

"Actually, I was hoping to buy some curses and spells to get my mother off my back.." Tomoko spoke, a sinister aura covering her for a moment.

"Yeeah.." JK stepped away from her nervously. "Anyway, I got a great night planned!"

He pulled out a bunch of brightly coloured flyers from his bag. "Tonight I'm throwing my latest JK Night to celebrate the start of summer. I got me a karaoke booth booked, there's gonna be plenty of drinks and music, I might even whip out the guitar and belt out a few of Gene's old hits. You guys should come, it's gonna be epic!"

"I guess.. I dunno JK, no offence but I ain't exactly much of a party animal.." Gentaro shrugged.

"Oh come on, you'll love it!" JK protested. You'll have a great time, I promise. We'll play some music, chat up some chicks, maybe hook you up with a nice girlfriend.."

JK froze when he saw Gentaro's normally cheerful expression fade into a look of sadness, his eyes looking off into the distance as if remembering something. The rest of his friends fell silent, apart from JK who was hurredly backpeddling.

"Oh man! I'm sorry Gentaro, I didn't mean.."

"Nah... it's okay JK. I know.." Gentaro replied softly. The smile was back on his face, but it looked a bit forced.

"So um... what are your plans Gen-chan?" Yuki asked, hoping to change the subject.

Gentaro was silent for several moments before he spoke. "Ah..., I'll think of something."

He then shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away without a word, leaving the others to stare at him, worried.

"Ah! Gen-chan!" Yuki chased after him, and Kengo followed her.

Tomoko clutched her bag to her chest. "Poor Gentaro... his aura is so melancholy.."

"What was that about?" Ryusei asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there when it happened." JK spoke sadly. "You see, Gentaro met this cute girl once.."

"And they shared a deep romance.." Tomoko finished. "Which only lasted a day. I don't think he's been quite the same since."

"Oh.." Ryusei said, not quite understanding. Gentaro had a girlfriend once? He knew his fellow Rider had plenty of friends throughout the school, and never missed an oppertunity to make more, but an actual girlfriend? The concept of Gentaro actually being romantic was hard to believe.

"Perhaps you could tell me more before we head off?"

* * *

In another part of Tsukuba, a small white scooter leisurely sped down the main road leading to the town's shopping district.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The rear passenger, a girl with wavy dark blue hair looked up at the sky and raised her arms as she felt the heat of the sun beaming down. "You feel that Tsubomi? It's a sign that summer is here at last!"

"E..Erika!" The scooter's driver, a girl with long dark red hair pulled into twintails stammered as she tried to control her scooter. "I feel it! Will you please sit down! You're gonna make me crash!"

Erika quickly sat back down on her seat behind Tsubomi. "Sorry!"

Tsubomi sighed as she slowed down and steered her scooter toward a parking spot. Erika stepped off and waited for Tsubomi to fit a parking lock on the bike.

"Honestly Erika, you need to be more careful. We could have gotten hurt! Plus, my dad just got me this scooter. I don't want to wreck it."

"Sorry..." Erika rubbed the back of her head as the two began to walk down the street. "I just couldn't help it. Summer's finally here, and it's our first one as high school students. Which means we 've gotta make it really special."

Tsubomi nodded. "Hmm.. It'll certainly be different, since we'll be staying here most of the time." She looked towards the buildings of the town they would be calling their second home for most of the summer.

"Ugh, don't remind me.." Erika groaned. She recalled a few weeks ago, when her mother had announced that since the Fairy Drop store was doing so well, they would be opening a new second store in Tsukuba. Erika had been delighted, until her mother had practically begged her to help set the place up. She could hardly refuse, her father on a photo assignment and Momoka away at college, she was the only one around to help. But the last thing she wanted was to do anything like work on her summer vacation, even if it was related to fashion. At least she wouldn't be alone, the Hanasaki family had also decided to open a second flower store in Tsukuba, and Tsubomi would be helping out her father there.

"Working at the stores won't be so bad. It might even be fun." Tsubomi assured. "I just hope we don't see many attacks from the Tundra Apostles..."

Her expression fell, as it usually did whenever she thought about the new enemy which had emerged recently. Erika couldn't blame her. They had all hoped to lead normal lives after the defeat of Dune, but now they were forced to fight again...

She put on a smile and patted her friend's back. "Hey, don't sweat it. We've beaten up so many monsters, we can do it in our sleep. If those creeps try to ruin ours or anyone else's summer, we'll kick their butts right out of town."

Tsubomi managed a smile. "Yeah.. I'm sure we'll be all right. It's too bad Itsuki-chan and Yuri-san are away though, we could really use their help."

"I know, but we can't just call them back home." Erika said. "Itsuki's doing her training, Yuri's studying in Paris... it wouldn't be fair to mess up their plans by calling for help. For now, we gotta take care of this on our own."

Tsubomi nodded. "You're right. It'll be like the old days, when it was just the two of us."

"Yeah!" Erika pumped a fist in the air. "The lovely Precure duo, back in the spotlight! Nothing can separate us..."

She was interrupted by Tsubomi's cell phone ringing. Tsubomi answered it, and her face lit up in delight.

"Oh, Ban-kun! It's so nice to hear from you. Are you enjoying your vacation?"

Erika sniggered and leaned in closer. "Ooh, getting a call from your boyfriend. How nice."

Tsubomi covered up the phone and glared at her. "He's not my boyfriend!.. oh, sorry Ban-kun.."

Erika sighed as Tsubomi resumed her call. Tsubomi could deny it all she wanted, but it was evident to pretty much everyone at school that she had a serious crush on their old friend Kenji Ban, and she was certain Ban-kun felt the same for her. Getting them to just admit it was like pulling teeth though...

Still, at least they were still close to each other, often hanging out inbetween classes. In fact a lot of their friends, including Nanami, Naomi and Rumiko, seemed to be spending more and more time with boys ever since they had entered High School.

She looked around the street, noticing that a lot of kids their age seemed to be out and about. The schools here had obviously ended for summer in this area as well. As she watched, she noted that a lot of the kids were couples, boys and girls laughing and smiling together, and enjoying the day in each other's company.

She sighed again. Everyone around her seemed to be in some kind of relationship.

Everyone except her.

She glanced back at Tsubomi, who was still talking happily on the phone with Ban-kun. Even Tsubomi seemed to be doing better in her love life than she was, and Tsubomi wasn't even dating Ban officially yet.

A feeling of melancholy washed over her. Glancing down the street, she spotted a stand selling crepes.

"Hey Tsubomi, they're selling crepes over there. Do you want..." But Tsubomi was still engrossed in her conversation.

Leaving Tsubomi alone, she walked off toward the stand. Maybe a nice sweet treat would improve her mood...

* * *

"Oh Gen-chan..." Yuki sighed as she and Kengo finally caught up with Gentaro. He was sitting on a bench next to the giant rocket diplay outside the JAXA building, staring up at the sky with a lost expression on his face.

Kengo sighed and marched forward, thinking of something to say to Gentaro but unable to come up with something insightful. Usually it was Gentaro who would say something to cheer everyone else up, not the other way round. And having forgone romance, and a lot of other typical teenage pursuits in his quest to avenge his father, Kengo felt he wasn't the best person to give advice about losing a girlfriend. Let alone a girlfriend who was a being from space.

"Kisaragi.. are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Gentaro looked at his friend and put on a weak smile. "Oh hey. Sorry bout ditching you back there."

"You looked deep in thought... you were thinking about her again, huh?" Kengo probed.

Gentaro sighed. "Yeah... I guess JK brought it all rushing back.

He looked up at the sky again. "I really miss her."

"Awww, Gen-chan.." Yuki sidled up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We all miss Nadeshiko too. We never really got the chance to spend time with her before she left."

"I certainly regret not knowing her better." Kengo agreed. In his haste to dismiss Nadeshiko as just a mindless organism, he'd never considered that she could actually learn thought and emotion. If Foundation X hadn't intervened, maybe she could have stayed with them. Who knows what they could have learned from her. Plus, she would have made a powerful ally against the Zodiarts. Her battles alongside Gentaro had been proof of that.

Thinking back, those fights where Gentaro and Nadeshiko had fought together.. even then, the tight bond they had formed so quickly had been evident. He could understand why Gentaro felt saddened by being separated from her.

"I wish she was back here." Gentaro spoke quietly. "I mean, I know space is her home and all.. but she could have been happy here, right?"

"Maybe.. but it's probably better that she's where she belongs. We might not like it, but she's safer there."

"Yeah.." Gentaro sighed. "I wish she could have stayed though."

He was quiet for a moment as he thought of the right words to say. "I've made friends with a lot of people in my time, but she was unlike any friend I've ever met. She made me feel something I hadn't felt before... I'd like to feel it again, you know?"

"So go feel it Gen-chan!" Yuki piped up. "You're a really cool, sweet guy. You deserve a really nice girlfriend, so don't deny yourself one! Any girl would be lucky to be with you. And besides.."

She glanced up at the sky. "I don't think Nadeshiko would want you to be unhappy. She'd want you to move on and be happy."

"She has a point." Kengo joined in. "I'm not sure what Nadeshiko would say, but it's not healthy to put yourself through this. If you feel you want to pursue a relationship, then go for it."

Gentaro looked thoughtful. "I dunno.. I think most girls find the whole Kamen Rider thing a turn-off.."

"True.. dating a superhero isn't for the faint-hearted." Kengo spoke. "It's maddening enough just being friends with one.."

"And Nadeshiko... she was a hell of a gal, you know. She was cute, she was brave, she could kick ass.. and she liked me despite who I was."

He sighed. "What are the chances I'll ever met another girl like that?"

Kengo said nothing, unsure how to answer that. Yuki just gave Gentaro another cuddle.

The three were lost in thought for a while, before the silence was broken by an rapid electronic beeping, almost sounding like a dog barking. Yuki looked down to see a small robot which resembled a hotdog with tank treads looking up at them with it's camera eyes.

"Oh, what are you doing here boy?" She crouched down to speak to the Holwankof Foodroid as if it were a pet. "Is something wrong?"

The Holwankof hopped up and down, beeping louder.

"That's its alert signal. It must have spotted a Zodiart." Kengo stood up, alarmed.

"A Zodiart? Aw man!" Gentaro shot to his feet angrily. "School hasn't even been out an hour, and those guys are causing trouble already?"

"No rest for the wicked." Kengo sighed, retrieving his laptop. "Let's go, we might be dealing with another Horoscope."

"Alright!" Gentaro smoothed his hair back and thumped his fists together, his woes temporarily forgotten. "Let's get this guy and save our summer!"

"Lead the way, boy!" Yuki ordered the Holwankof. The small robot shot off down the road, the three friends running after it.

* * *

Coffret had spent the last hour snoozing inside Erika's bag. He and Chypre felt it was usually the safest place to be whenever Tsubomi and Erika travelled on Tsubomi's scooter. But when the small fairy popped his head out of the bag, he was surprised to that Erika was on her own. She was sitting on a bench overlooking a small park, watching people go by with a melancholy expression.

"Erika? What's the matter, desu? Checking to make sure no one would see him, he hopped out of the bag and floated next to Erika

"Oh, hey. Did you sleep okay?" She replied dully.

"Never mind me! Why do you look so sad, desu?"

"I'm not sad!" Erika protested. "I'm just.. feeling a little left out, that's all."

"Left out? You're not left out, desu! You got me, you got Chypre, Tsubomi and Itsuki..

"I didn't mean like that! I meant.." Erika sighed as she tried to find the words. She was so bad at expressing thoughts she didn't want to dwell on.

"Well.. you remember what Tsubomi was like when we first met her? How she wanted to change herself but she wasn't sure how to do it so she became really withdrawn and frustrated that she couldn't change anything?"

Coffret nodded. Erika stared down at her shoes. "I've been feeling like that myself."

"You? No way, desu! You're always about change, especially the number of times you change your outfits desu."

"I don't mean like that!" Erika huffed. "I mean.. ever since we entered High School, everyone and everything around me is different. Tsubomi's more confident and studying her butt off to become a botanist, Itsuki's training to take over her dojo, Yuri and Momoka are away and in college, all our friends are doing different things... and seeing other people. Everyone seems to be dating or doing things with boys.."

She sighed again. "But me... I don't think I've changed at all. I'm still the same person I was two years ago. I thought that would be a good thing, but when I see what everyone else is doing with their lives, I want to be the same, you know. I want to become a designer or a fashion model, or maybe do something else that's really cool."

She smirked a little. "And I wouldn't mind having a cute boyfriend around. But it's tricky. I want to change but if I do, will I have to give up all the good things I have in my life already? Will I have to become a completely different person to get what I want?

She leaned back in her seat and looked up at the sky. "No wonder Tsubomi had such a hard time when I met her. Trying to change is more daunting than you think."

Coffret floated onto Erika's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. "You can change, desu. Tsubomi, Itsuki and Yuri all changed their lives, and you can do it too, desu. It just takes time. But if you keep at it and never give up, you're sure to become whatever you want to be, desu."

"I know.. but I hate waiting! I want to change now!" Erika whined. "And a boyfriend would be nice too! Tsubomi shouldn't be the only one to have one!"

"I thought Ban-kun was just a friend... never mind, desu." Coffret shook his head. "Well, I don't know much about that kind of thing, but if you really want a boyfriend, just go and get one, desu!"

"Like it's that easy." Erika frowned. "I don't want just any ordinary guy."

"What kind do you want then, desu?"

Erika put her chin in her hands, a dreamy expression on her face. "Someone really cool, I guess. A guy who can be tough when he needs to be, but can also be really sweet and who I can really relate with"

She sniggered. "And he has to be handsome. And buff. And if he was rich it would be a nice bonus..."

A long sigh escaped her. "Ah, who am I kidding? What are the chances I'll ever find someone that awesome?"

"Well, maybe..." Coffret abruptly paused, his ears pricking up and his eyes staring into the distance."Uh oh.."

"What's the matter?"

"I just sensed something, a dark presense desu." Coffret spoke. "It must be a Deserterian, desu!"

"A Deserterian? Arrrgh!" Erika wringed her fists "Can you believe this? Summer's barely started and we have to go fight monsters already? This sucks!"

"Quit complaining, desu. Someone needs our help! Now let's go!"

"I know, I know.." Erika huffed, leaping to her feet. She ran after Coffret, who was already flying down the street.

"Hey, should we call Tsubomi, desu?"

"No time! It's right around here, right?" Erika replied. "Besides, she and Chypre might be on the way already!"

They ran through several streets and alleys before they found themselves in one off the office districts. Coffret pointed at one of the tall office buildings. Already Erika could hear screams of terror, and saw several people running for their lives.

"There it is, desu!" Sure enough there was a Deserterian, one shaped like a giant mobile phone, leaping about the building's courtyard and smashing the ground as it tried to attack fleeing workers.

"I work and I work, but no one ever appreciates me!" The Deserterian screamed in it's distorted voice. It swiped at the building's entrance, sending bricks and masonry flying everywhere.

"Yikes.." Erika said as she observed. "Must be one of the office workers."

"His Heart Flower is in bad shape already, desu!" Coffret said, alarmed. "I'll go look for his body, you save the Flower!"

"Right!" Erika stepped forward, a determined look on her face. Sure, fighting Deserterians in her summer vacation was a pain, but she was still a Precure, and no matter the situation she would still give it her all and save the day.

Coffret gave her the Heart Seed, and as she had done many times before, she summoned forth the Kokoro Perfume and inserted the seed into it. A cocoon of magical energies wrapped around her as she summoned her power.

"PRECURE! OPEN MY HEART!"

In a flash of light and colour, she spun around and felt herself transform and her Cure dress formed around her. It had changed slightly now that she was older, her arms now adorned with long gloves and the flower petal like pleats of her skirt sharper and more angled. But to all who knew of her, she was unmistakable as Cure Marine.

She spotted a fountain in the courtyard, the perfect place for a dramatic entrance. With a wide smile she leaped into the air, ready for action.

* * *

Following the Holwankof as it sped down the street, the three friends dashed into the large courtyard belonging to one of the local office buildings, witnessing several office workers running away in panic from... whatever was currently rampaging before them.

"What the hell is that?" Gentaro pointed at the creature, which looked like a seven foot tall cellphone with arms and legs, and an angry face displayed on it's screen.

"I..I don't know." Kengo replied, lost for words for once. He'd seen several bizarre-looking Zodiarts since the beginning, but even they had a form related to their constellation. This was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Already he was preparing his laptop to scan it. "It can't be a Zodiart.."

"Unless there's some kind of cellphone constellation I've never heard of before." Gentaro said.

"Don't be silly Gen-chan!" Yuki piped up, looking indignant. "How do stars make up a cellphone?

"Well, whatever." Gentaro strapped on the Fourze Driver. "Let's knock this guy out before..."

"Hold it right there!" A high pitched, almost squeaky female voice cried out, attracting the monster's attention.

All of them looked up to see a young girl standing on the courtyard's fountain, arms crossed as she glared at the monster with a confident gaze. But it was her clothing which really made the group's jaws drop. She wore a thin, almost flimsy dress adorned with a ribbon on her bodice, matched with a blue skirt which resembled flower petals and matched the ridiculously bright blue hue of her long hair. A pair of arm-length blue gloves, a pair of spike-heeled boots and a small crown-like decoration atop her head completed the strange get-up.

The KRC members stared with confused gazes as the girl raised her hand to point at the monster. "Your days of making people miserable are over!"

Then she leaped toward the monster, spinning around to strike it with a kick to the chest, powerful enough to stagger it backwards.

"Whoa.." Gentaro gasped. "I dunno what's going on, but that was pretty badass."

"Who is that?" Yuki exclaimed. "She looks like a maid from one of those cute cafes."

"Whoever she is, she's somehow holding that thing back." Kengo observed.

Sure enough, the girl was fighting the monster with her bare fists, ducking and dodging the monster's massive limbs as it swung at her, then dashing it to attack with punches and blows which seemed more powerful than a girl her size seemed capable of.

She leaped up and delivered a powerful drop kick with both feet, which shoved the monster back several feet. She landed back on her feet, grinning confidently.

"Wow.." Gentaro spoke, highly impressed as he observed the mysterious girl. Sure her outfit was bizarre, but he had to admit, she looked pretty cute...

Suddenly, the monster reared back it's phone head and let out a piercing, shrill scream like a ringtone turned up to an incredible degree. The trio cried out in pain, trying to block the noise with their hands. But it was the girl who felt it worse, doubling over and falling to her knees as she held her hands to her ears.

The screeching stopped, and Gentaro recovered in time to see the monster raise it's arms to smash the prone girl at it's feet.

"No way!" He ran toward them as fast as he could, reaching out to grab the girl. The monster's arms swung down with great force...

Only to smash into the concrete floor. At the last moment, Gentaro had grabbed the girl and rolled, taking her with him as they tumbled away.

Gentaro pushed himself upright, his hands grasping something soft. He realised the girl was underneath him and looked her over. "Oi! You okay?"

* * *

Erika opened her eyes, still a little dazed from that last attack. She was met with the face of a boy, about her age, with a large pompadour haircut looking down at her.

"Can you hear me? You okay?" He spoke.

"Yeah.. who are you.." Her confusion was mitigated when she felt something grasping a certain part of her anatomy. "And just what are your hands doing?"

Gentaro looked down and realised he had unintentionally planted his hands on her bosom. He whipped his hands away and sat upright, but this didn't seem to improve the girl's mood.

"Ahh! Sorry! I didn't know..."

"GET OFF ME YOU PERV!" She grabbed him and violently pushed him off her, sending him flying several feet across the ground.

"Wha.. what's going on?" Yuki asked as she watched the tiny girl fling Gentaro away.

Kengo just shook his head. "Just Kisaragi's usual charm at work."

* * *

The boy got to his feet and brushed himself off, watching Erika warily. "Man.. you're stronger than you look. You work out or something?"

Erika got up and glared at him. Annoyed as she was, she needed to get this guy to safety. "Listen you, you need to get away from here. That thing is dangerous!" She pointed at the phone creature, which was preparing to attack again.

"Hey, you're at risk too you know." The boy replied. "But don't worry. I'm here to help out."

He flicked the switches on the front of the odd belt he wore around his waist, then grasped a handle on the side as he took on a pose. An electronic countdown intoned from the belt.

"3... 2... 1..."

"HENSHIN!"

Erika let out a cry of surprise as bright light and smoke erupted from the guy's belt. It faded away to reveal the man was now dressed in a bizarre black and white bodysuit, a cone shaped helmet with large red eyes obscuring his face.

"It's Space Time!" The man yelled, raising his arms over his head. Now it was Erika's turn to stare dumbfounded. Even after all the strange things she had witnessed in her time, this boy and his weird spaceman outfit took the cake.

The spaceman pointed at the Deserterian. "I'm Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man to man!"

Then he rushed forward, leaping into a flying kick which struck the monster's chest.

Erika watched as the .. what did he call himself? Kamen Rider.. beat down on the Deserterian, battering the creature with a barrage of punches, kicks and even the occasional headbutt. She was actually impressed, this strange fellow could really fight. She'd never seen anyone who wasn't a fellow Cure fight a monster and stay standing.

But the Deserterian wasn't going down easily, getting a blow in and punching the Rider away. He landed on his feet, thanks to some kind of jet booster on his back.

"Gen-chan!" The high school girl in the blue blazer Erika had spotted standing at the sidelines along with a boy in a similar coat was jumping up and down, trying to get the Rider's attention. "Gen-chan! Remember when I dropped my cellphone in the swimming pool?"

"Heey.. good idea Yuki!" The Rider replied.

Erika watched as he pulled a block-type object out of the belt he wore, only to replace it with a different coloured one. He pressed a switch on the top and to her surprise, a huge metal water tap materialised on his left leg. He kicked his leg up, and a stream of water shot out and struck the Deserterian in the chest, pushing it back. Shortly after, the creature's body began to shudder, sparks of electricity jumping from its head.

* * *

"Yeah!" Yuki cheered. "Water always ruins cellphones, every time!"

Gentaro switched off the tap and activated the Rocket Module, raising it in preparation of a Rider Punch. "Alright, let's wrap this up!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOPP!"

Before he could activate the Limit Break, the mysterious girl jumped between him and the monster, her arms raised.

"WAIT! Don't do... whatever it is you're gonna do!" She cried out, warily staring at his Rocket. "His Heart Flower is still trapped inside! I need to get it out!"

"Heart Flower? What the heck is that?" Gentaro asked, lowering his arm.

"Please! I can turn him back to normal, I swear!" The girl pleaded.

Gentaro looked to Kengo and Yuki for advice, but they seemed to be as bewildered by this turn of events as he was. He looked into the girl's wide blue eyes. Aside from looking rather pretty, they displayed a determined and sincere gaze. Whoever she was and how strange she looked, her desire to help whoever this monster was was clear.

"Okay.. if you can help him, do it."

The girl smiled in thanks, then she spun to face the monster as it shakily moved toward her. She raised her hand and a baton-like object with a crystal at it's tip appeared in her grasp. It glowed with blue energy as she pointed it at the monster.

"Shine, flowers! PRECURE BLUE FORTE WAVE!"

She leapt up and swung the baton forward, and a gigantic burst of blue energy, even bigger than the girl herself, erupted from the tip. It was so sudden, everyone watching nearly fell over in surprise.

The energy struck the monster, and it floated in the air, the spectral image of a huge flower behind it. The girl was rapidly spinning a coloured dial on the baton, crying out in effort.

"Whoa..." Gentaro stared in awe at the lightshow, watching as the monster faded away, leaving behind a large crystal with a bunch of flowers suspended inside it and a small cell phone which fell to the floor.

The girl picked up the crystal, a proud smile on her face.

Gentaro stepped closer. "Hey, I thought you said you were gonna turn this guy back to normal. What's this?" He poked the crystal with a finger.

"Hey!" A high, squeaky voice cried out. A small, white creature with large blue ears floated down and hovered in front of his face. An angry scowl graced the creature's small face. "Don't you dare damage that Heart Flower desu!"

"Um.. sorry?" Gentaro spoke quietly, weirded out by this new addition. He'd never seen a creature like this before, and he didn't like the way it was looking at him.

"EEEEE! It's so cute! Whatever it is..." This came from Yuki, who was stepping closer with Kengo.

The girl tapped the creature's side. "Hey, calm down Coffret. He didn't mean any harm. Anyway, did you find the person's body?"

"Yep. Let's restore him to normal, desu." The creature - Coffret - produced a small crystal orb from somewhere and gave it to the girl. She pressed it to the larger crystal and a large flash of light eminated from the two, blinding everyone temporarily. When the light faded, there was a man in a business suit laying on the ground, his eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

"Whoa! Where did he come from?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know.." Kengo was staring at the display of his laptop, deeply confused. "The readings I got don't make any sense. He just came out of nowhere.."

He stared at the girl. "Just who are you, and how did you do all that?"

"And what the heck is that thing?" Yuki pointed at Coffret, who glared back at her.

"I'm not a thing! I'm a fairy!"

The girl chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not really supposed to tell people about this stuff. In fact, I should go..."

"Hey, whatever you did, it was awesome!" Gentaro spoke up, deactivating the Driver and returning to normal. "I've never seen moves like that before."

The girl crossed her arms and grinned smugly. "Thanks. You were pretty cool yourself."

She frowned. "Apart from when you copped a feel.."

"Hey I'm sorry." Gentaro frowned back. "I was trying to save your life, you know.."

The girl sighed. "Well, since you did rescue me, I'll let it go. But be more careful next time. And thanks for saving me."

Gentaro's smile returned. "No worries. Always ready to help a fellow ally of justice." He extended his hand for her to shake.

* * *

Erika took his hand and shook it, a little surprised when he went on to give her an unusual fist bump she couldn't quite keep up with. It felt unusual to be praised like this. Back in the day she and Tsubomi had never stuck around after defeating a Deserterian for someone to thank them for saving everyone. Keeping their activities quiet so as not to frighten the townspeople had been more important.

To recieve praise from someone who wasn't a fellow Cure or a fairy for once was a pretty nice feeling.

"I'm Gentaro Kisaragi! Nice to meet ya!" The boy spoke, grinning.

"I'm Cure Marine. Pleasure to meet you too."

"And just what is a Cure anyway?" The brown-haired boy stepped closer, staring at her with suspicion in his eyes. "What was that creature and why were you fighting it?"

Coffret glared at the boy. "That's none of your business, desu!"

"If it endangers people, it is our business." The boy barked back. "And I don't take orders from a stuffed toy."

"I'm not a toy desu!"

"Whoa, ease up!" Erika got between the two before Coffret launched himself at the boy's face. "There is an explaination for everything..."

Just then, a loud ringtone was heard from the boy's laptop. Ignoring Coffret, he picked it up and pressed a button. "It's JK calling... JK, what's wrong?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" A shrill male voice screamed from the laptop's speakers. "You gotta help us! There's a Zodiart attacking the arcade! It's the Orion one again!"

"Orion?" Gentaro closed in to look at the laptop, worry on his face. "Don't tell me Miura..."

"No, it's some other guy! He wants to kill me for some reason, he's tearing apart the arcade trying to find me! Tomoko and I are hiding but.."

"Hang on! We're coming to save you!" Gentaro declared. He glanced at Erika. "Sorry, but we gotta go!"

"What's going on?" Erika asked. His friends were in danger, that was obvious, but what on Earth was a Zodiart?

"Guys?" The voice of that JK person called out. "Are you still there? Something weird is going on."

"Weird? What do you mean?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but there's a girl in some crazy cosplay getup with pink hair who just showed up, and she's actually punching the Zodiart in the face! Maybe I bumped my head on something..."

"Blossom!" Erika gasped. "That's my friend!"

All eyes looked at her with disbelief. "Your friend? You mean there's another um.. Cure like you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah! And she might need my help!" Erika pleaded. Whatever this Zodiart thing was, it sounded deadly, and she didn't want to leave Tsubomi to face it alone.

"Where is this thing? I'll help you take it on!"

"Whoa, really?" Gentaro said, impressed. "Thanks, I could use the help."

"Hold on Kisaragi, we don't know..." The brown haired boy began.

"I'm going on ahead Kengo!" With a blast of air and a flash of lights, Gentaro quickly transformed into Fourze again, then stood beside Erika. "Hey, you afraid of heights?"

"Er, no. Why do you.." Erika began.

Gentaro hit a switch on his belt, and to the tune of a electronic voice, that huge orange rocket he had summoned earlier reappeared on his arm. He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Hold on tight! Iiiittt's Space Time!"

Before Erika could react, the rocket ignited and in a burst of flame they were both shooting up into the air at high velocity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Erika's screams grew faint as she and Gentaro flew into the distance.

* * *

JK nervously peered over the top of the overturned vending machine he was currently hiding behind. In the time since he'd joined the Kamen Rider Club he had seen some bizarre sights - living monsters, guys transforming into superheroes, sentient space goop- but this had to top all of them. A girl with long pink hair dressed in some weird flowery dress was battling a Zodiart with some kind of martial arts, and she seemed to actually be winning. The Orion Zodiart was swinging it's sword with tremendous force, smashing anything it came into contact with, but the pink girl nimbly dodged every swipe, stirking with a powerful punch or kick whenever she got the chance.

"Get out of my way!" The Zodiart yelled in it's distorted voice. "I'm going to kill him!"

The girl stood defiantly before the monster, a surprisingly calm look on her face. "I know you're angry, but hurting someone isn't going to solve anything. Please, calm down and let me help you."

She was trying to talk the Zodiart down. Was she crazy? The Zodiart simply charged at her again, only for her to avoid him.

"What the hell is going on?" JK asked, mostly to himself. Things had started out peacefully, with him handing out flyers for his latest JK Night with Tomoko tagging along, just to take his mind off his blunder with Gentaro. Then some huge second year student had appeared and confronted him, accusing him of flirting with his girlfriend. JK couldn't remember if he had or not, he met so many girls at his parties. But when he denied it, the student had transformed into a Zodiart and gone berserk, smashing up the arcade and anything else in his path as he attempted to chase after him and Tomoko.

Then when they were cornered, this strange girl had appeared out of nowhere and started fighting the monster.

JK looked over at Tomoko, and was surprised to see her sat down, looking at her tablet calmly as if nothing was happening.

"You're web browsing at a time like this?" He cried.

"That girl.. I've seen something like her before.." Tomoko replied casually. "A rumour I saw once.."

"Who cares about rumours? We're in danger here!"

"The others will come and help us. I know they will." Tomoko said sagely. "Besides, I sense a good aura from that girl. I'm sure she'll protect us."

JK looked up again, just in time to see the Zodiart shooting balls of energy from the constellation points on its body. The girl was taken by surprise and was struck several times, crashing to the ground.

"Oh man.." JK winced as he watched the Zodiart approach the girl's prone body.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a rocket exhaust, along with the terrified screams of a young girl. He and Tomoko looked up to see Gentaro flying downwards via his trusty rocket module... and he was carrying whoever was responsible for the screaming.

He swooped downwards and slammed into the Zodiart, sending it flying backwards. Gentaro landed on his feet and set down his passenger, a girl with long blue hair wearing a flowery blue dress similar to the pink haired woman, before switching off the rocket. She staggered on her feet, looking like she was about to vomit.

"Alright! Got here just in time." He said proudly. He looked at the dizzy girl. "Hey, you okay?"

She responded by whapping him over the head. "You crazy idiot! You could have warned me! Flying about like that! What if you dropped me?"

"Geez, sorry!"

JK blinked in confusion. "There's another one?"

* * *

"Marine!" Tsubomi got to her feet, staring at the man in the peculiar jumpsuit and helmet who was now being assaulted by Erika. First she had run into a monster attack while looking for Erika, witnessing a creature unlike anything she had ever seen smash up a building trying to catch two school students, and now Erika had flown in while being carried by a person in a jumpsuit propelled by a large orange rocket. This day just kept getting stranger.

"Blossom!" Erika stopped hitting the man. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but.. who is this guy?"

"Yo!" The man waved at her. "I'm Fourze. Nice to meet ya!"

"Um... hello." Tsubomi replied nervously, a little taken aback by the mysterious figure's sudden friendliness.

"Uuurraagghh.." A gutteral growl alerted them to the monster getting back to it's feet.

"What the heck is that?" Erika exclaimed, staring at the monster with a look of horror. She'd been fighting Deserterians for ages, but she'd never seen anything as sinister or hideous as the creature before her.

"A Zodiart. Some bad guys have been handing out Switches to students at my school which turn them into these things. And make them go a little crazy." Fourze explained

"Where is he?" The Zodiart screamed. "That gaudy bastard, where is he?"

"You mean JK?" Fourze asked. "What's your beef with him?"

"He's trying to steal my girlfriend!" The Zodiart yelled. "No one tries to take her from me!"

"I'm not trying to steal her, I swear!" A young male wearing a multicoloured hoodie under his jacket leaped up. "You can keep her! I don't mind!"

The Zodiart's response was to round on him and raise it's sword toward the boy, who squeaked in terror. "You're lying! You're trying to take her from me! I won't let you!"

"Sheesh, that's what this is all about?" Erika scowled. "Aren't you overreacting a little?"

"Yeah man. Smashing stuff up isn't gonna solve anything. Why not just talk it out with your girlfriend?" Fourze spoke.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The Zodiart screamed, slamming its sword into the ground. It created a shockwave which sent concrete flying toward the three of them.

"Whoa!" Erika cried out as they jumped to dodge the flying debris. "You weren't kidding about the crazy part!"

Fourze nodded. "Yep. A guy like this, there's only one way to talk to him. With our fists."

He cracked his knuckles and pointed at the Zodiart in a determined manner. "Hey you! Let's settle this man to man!"

Before Tsubomi and Erika could react, He charged forward, leaping up and striking the Zodiart with a kick to the chest. The Zodiart responded by charging forward, swinging it's sword wildly. But Fourze was ready for him, already slotting some kind of devices into the belt he wore.

"SHIELD ON! CLAW ON!"

The two Precures watched as a shield and metal claw materialized on Fourze's arms. He blocked the sword's swipes, giving him the opening to slash at the Zodiart's armour with the claw.

Chypre, who had been watching everything from a nearby tree, floated down next to the two Cures. "Who is that weird guy, desu?"

"Wow.." Tsubomi spoke in awe. "How is he doing that? Where did those weapons come from?"

"Beats me." Erika shrugged. "He looks pretty goofy, but he's a lot more powerful that he looks.

"I wonder if he needs our help at all.."

Sure enough, Fourze seemed to have the situation well in hand. He was easily avoiding and blocking the Zodiart's attacks, knocking back the monster with his own blows with increased fevour. He leaped up and delivered a punishing headbutt to the Zodiarts head, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Ready to calm down?" Fourze asked, standing over it. "Just turn off the switch and..."

The Zodiart let out a beastial roar, accompanied by a massive blast of energy which knocked Fourze backwards into a wall. He crumpled to the floor, and the Zodiart took his chance to get up and charge toward him.

"I think he does!" Erika declared, already moving forward. "Let's hit that thing together!"

Tsubomi nodded in agreement, joining her friend as they charged at the Zodiart. It was now upon Fourze and about to bring its sword down right on his head. Erika and Tsubomi leaped up, their arms moving as they concentrated on generating magical energy around them.

"BLOSSOM SHOWER!"

"MARINE SHOOT!"

Bursts of pink and blue energy erupted from around them, streaking forward and hitting the Zodiart with great force. It was thrown sideways, but the Precures weren't done yet. They hit the ground running, dashing forward and clobbering the Zodiart with a barrage of coordinated blows.

Fourze got to his feet, watching the two girls as they attacked in unison, both matching blows to the Zodiart with perfect timing before they both hit the monster in the stomach with a powerful palm strike, sending it flying across the street and into a car.

"Whoa.." Fourze commented as he brushed himself off. "You girls got some skills."

Marine looked at him and smirked. "Pretty cool, eh?"

* * *

"Kisaragi!" Kengo, Yuki and Coffret had finally caught up, just in time to see the scene unfold. "Now's your chance!"

Gentaro focused on the now staggering Zodiart. "Yeah, let's finish this!"

With practiced ease he activated the Rocket and Drill switches and hovered into the air, raising his drill leg into position. Erika and Tsubomi watched as he ascended, eyes wide with awe.

"Um.. what's he doing?" Tsubomi asked Yuki and Kengo as they approached.

"Ooooh!" Yuki hopped on her feet with excitement. "He's not done this move in a while.. you're gonna love this."

Suddenly, Gentaro flew downward, aiming the drill on his outstretched leg at the Zodiart.

"RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!" He crashed into the Zodiart, drilling straight through it's body and landing behind it. It exploded in a massive ball of flame, which caused the Precures to jump in fright. The smoke cleared, leaving a young man in an Amanogawa High uniform sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"Whoa..." Erika gasped. "That. Was. AWESOME!"

"I know, isn't it?" Yuki cheered.

Gentaro deactivated the Fourze Driver and swaggered up to the assembled group. "Ah, feels good to wrap things up quickly for once.."

"That was so cool! I have never seen a move like that!" Erika chattered as she approached Gentaro.

"Yes, that was amazing!" Tsubomi exclaimed.

"Eh, no big deal." Gentaro shrugged. "You guys were pretty cool yourselves. Thanks for helping me out back there."

"No worries." Erika smiled, bumping Gentaro's fist with her own.

"Is.. he okay?" Tsubomi pointed at the prone student.

"He''ll be alright, now that he's free of the Switch's control." Kengo replied, leaning over the student and picking up a black object with a button atop it. He clicked the button and the object vanished into thin air.

He stared at the two Cures. "And now the crisis is over, perhaps now you can tell us who you are and what you're doing here."

"Yeah, and.." JK emerged from his hiding place, pointing at Chypre and Coffret with a terrified expression. "What the hell are those things?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're fairies, desu!" Chypre spoke back, frowning.

"Fairies?" JK boggled. "This is way too weird.."

"We.. we're really not meant to tell anyone about us.." Tsubomi replied nervously.

"Oh come on! You can trust us, our club's a big secret too." Gentaro urged.

"I dunno.. you guys are still a little suspicious.." Erika frowned.

"That's funny, coming from someone dressed like that." Kengo shot back, pointing at her short skirt.

Tomoko stepped forward. "It's alright, you can believe in us to keep this. Maybe we can help each other out. I mean, you guys are allies of justice, just like us..."

"Hey yeah! You could help us fight the Zodiarts!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well, I guess you seem alright.." Erika crossed her arms.. "Plus, I'm really curious to know what that monster was and why you're a spaceman.."

She struck a pose and pointed at Gentaro. "Alright, it's decided! We'll tell you guys about the Precures!"

"Yeah! And we're gonna become your friends!" Gentaro replied with equal fevour, pointing at Erika.

"W..what?" Kengo stammered. "Kisaragi you can't just.."

"Erika, we hardly know these people.." Tsubomi spoke up, equally flustered.

"Ah, it'll be fine Tsubomi." Erika grinned.

"Come on, let's get that guy home, then we'll explain everything at our club headquarters." Gentaro said, gesturing for them to follow as he walked toward the unconscious student.

"Okay!" Erika reverted back to normal, her Cure Marine costume fading away. She chased after Gentaro, with Yuki also keeping up.

Tsubomi dissolved her Cure costume and looked at the stunned Kengo with an apologetic glance. "I'm really sorry, my friend can go a little... overboard."

Kengo sighed. "It's alright.. I'm used to it by now, believe me. Come on, I guess we have a lot to explain to each other."

The two went after their friends, JK, Tomoko and the Fairies joining them.

"It looks like things are about to get interesting again.." Tomoko spoke quietly, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure.." JK replied absently, watching Chypre and Coffret with a wary eye.

* * *

Next Chapter

_"I've made some odd friends in my time, but a couple of magical girls fighting an evil queen? That's pretty awesome! Even if they do look pretty goofy in those outfits..."_

_"You're one to talk! But you'd better not underestimate us Precures Gentaro, or the Tundra Apostles. They're just as tough as the old enemies we used to fight... Ahh, they're attacking the city now!"_

_"Alright then! As a sign of friendship, we'll take these guys out together! Oh hey, have you met my pal Meteor?_

"Next Time in Cosmic Hearts: The Double Evil Apostles"

"Our Hearts will take on the Universe!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
